As an example of a frame of eyeglasses, there is known a frame comprised of a front portion that holds lenses, and temples coupled to opposite end portions of the front portion to be foldable via hinges, where the front portion is provided with a pair of circular rims that holds right and left lenses, a bridge that connects between inner edge portions of both the rims, pad arms extending from respective inner edge portions of the rims, and a nose pad attached to respective front ends of the pad arms so as to enable a direction to be varied in a predetermined range. In wearing eyeglasses, front ends of the temples are put on ears of a user, while the nose pad comes into contact with opposite sides of the nose, and the eyeglasses are supported. Further, since the variety of the size and shape of the nose of a wearer is wide, the pad arms are formed to be deformable, and by permitting backlash of the direction of the nose pad at the front end of the pad arm, the eyeglasses are adapted to the shape of the nose.
In addition, the present application includes “eyeglasses” and binocular loupe used in medical care and the like, as well as normal “eyeglasses”, and these are collectively called “eyeglasses”.
Since such a nose pad is a portion to support weights of the eyeglass frame and lenses, a corner of the outer edge portion of the nose pad and the like bite into the nose, and in using for a long time, an imprint and/or pain sometimes occurs. Particularly, in general nose pads, a surface opposed to the side face of the nose is in the shape of a plane, while the side face of the nose near the root of the nose that is brought into contact with the nose pad is in a gentle concave shape, the side edge portion of the nose pad digs to make an imprint and/or cause pain easily, and there are requirements to alleviate the imprint and pain. Further, it is also required to make the eyeglasses hard to slip down.
Therefore, it is often performed that the nose pad is formed of soft materials made of silicone resin so as to alleviate pain and prevent the eyeglasses from slipping down. Further, proposed are a nose pad to make an imprint hard to remain and alleviate pain by providing cushioning properties and increasing an area of contact with the side face of the nose to disperse pressure as described in Patent Document 1, a pad that is made of soft materials provided with at least one of adsorption properties and permeability to prevent makeup or eyeglasses from being removed or slipping down and that is attached to the nose pad portion of the eyeglasses as described in Patent Document 2, a silicone rubber seal that is provided with a bump band on the surface to prevent slipping down and that is bonded to the nose pad portion of eyeglasses as described in Patent Document 3, and the like.